Aldra
|caption = Aldra as illustrated by Kantaka. |warrior title = QB:The Queen Rebellion:The Summoner |gender = Female |race = Half-Demon |occupation = QB:Queen(former) Rebellion: Gondolier/ferryman/woman |likes = QB:Missing Sister Rebellion: Her Husband |dislikes = Rebellion: Carrots |hobby = QB:Reading the letter from her sister (a blank sheet of paper) Rebellion: Going Out |hair color = Silver |eye color = Red |height = QB: 145cm (Approx 4'9") Rebellion: 163cm (Approx 5'4") |bust = QB: 75 (30) Rebellion: 87 (34) |waist = QB: 53 (21) Rebellion: 57 (22) |hip = QB: 77 (30) Rebellion: 85 (33)}} "To defy me, how foolish. Become a stone statue, and keep decorating the arena forever!" Rebellion: "Darling, I'll do my best for you!" Aldra is the victor of the past two Queen's Blade tournaments and reigning queen. As the child of the Pope, the highest religious leader, and the granddaughter of the Devil King of the Netherworld, she is a cursed half-demon. Several years ago, she made a pact with demon Delmore to gain immense power in order for her to find her lost sister. However, since then her body has stopped aging. After Delmore was removed, her body reverted to her proper age. Appearance 'Queen's Blade' Aldra has a cat ear-like headband on her head, and a metal eye patch on her right eye. She wears a bright red outfit, with belts going across the top of it. On her left arm there are spikes protruding from her pauldron, and on her lower body she has red hip armor and a hidden blade set that functions as her undergarment. On her legs she wears red thigh-highs and interlaced bands with a beast engravement on her upper thighs, and wears metal heels with long spikes on the toe and heel. 'Rebellion' In Rebellion she wears a red cat ear-like headband, a white apron with a red ribbon wrapped around the middle, and on her left arm she wears a golden full-length arm-guard and on her right a red sleeve. On her legs she wears white thigh-high boots, with red diamond designs. She wears light purple lace panties. Personality 'Queen's Blade' Aldra is seen as an cold, emotionless person, only wishing to see her opponents defeated so that she can further her goals. However, this is shown to not be her real personality, but rather that of Delmore, the demon she made a pact with several years ago. 'Rebellion' In Rebellion, she has an overall cheery personality. She remembers nothing from her past, except that she wishes to find her sister. She has started a new life completely dedicated to her new husband. Abilities 'Queen's Blade' Using the power given to her by Delmore,She has the powers of "petrifying gaze" and "flesh-rending secret." Aldra is able to capture her opponents in an amber-like stone, which she then collects as "trophies." She is a skilled fighter being able to maintain her leadership as Queen for two terms, although this may be attributed to Delmore's power. 'Rebellion' She fights with her gondolier's paddle, and uses Belphe and Dogor, her summons, in battle. Belphe can hold various objects for her to use, or breath fire, and Dogor is able to generate an acidic liquid that is extremely potent, able to burn through metal. Parameters Bravery: 2 Popularity: 2 Resourcefulness: 2 Leadership: 4 Potential: 5 Experience: 1 Story Prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) The current Queen that has won the two last Queen's Blade in a row. She's a cursed half-demon, born from the Pope, the highest-level religious leader of the earthly world, and the daughter of the devil king of the Netherworld. Eight years ago, she summoned the demon Delmore and made a contract with it, receiving great powers beyond human knowledge, like the petrifying demon eye or the flesh-rending secret blade. It was from then on that her body stopped developing. After she became the Queen she strengthened the military control and the assassination units, and through might and power she crushed the opposition forces. Also, she sealed her left arm for fear of unleashing all her huge power. During her childhood, while she was living a nomad life, she was separated from her newborn sister, that was everything to her. Searching for her sister, she became Queen to live a worriless life, though she found no clues about her sister in her searches. The court sorcerers predicted her sister's death, though they hid it from the Queen fearing her reaction to the news, and they stalled for time, hoping that she would be defeated in the next tournament. Smart and with great political might, her government has a high approval rating among the population. With her not being able to accomplish her goal, the Queen is starting to go insane for using the demonic power for so long. The high statesman noticed this and showed her a blank sheet of paper, telling her that it was a letter from her sister and that she wishes to meet with her, but she can't come to her because of several reasons. The demon Delmore gave Aldra her power under the condition of being tied to her for the rest of her life. His worst mistake was to end up loving her, since he can't do anything in the earthly world but to heal Aldra's wounds and whisper love words in her ears. He hasn't told her, but a demon that loves a person can't go back to the Netherworld and will be destroyed when his loved one dies. Original Prologue (From her backcover) A huge arena towered over the capital of Gainos. The place where the Queen’s Blade fight that decided the throne of the Queen unfolded. Decorating there, was a countless group of stone statues of female fighters with an agonizing expression on their faces, that weren’t something a carver had made. By the power of our Demon Eye, we can turn those who are alive into a statue. When we want to be lost in thought, away from the aides of the nagging Imperial Court, we come here and polish the stone statues. “Beautiful Aldra. Your lovely eyes full of sorrow seem to be sucking me in.” The name of this man approaching us spewing corny lines is Delmore. We made a contract with this evil spirit, to obtain the power of the Netherworld. His price was, “spend the eternity together.” Though we usually leave him alone because he isn’t particularly harmful, sometimes he can get quite annoying. The reason why we had to become Queen, why we needed to gain strength, that’s… “You’re worried about your sister, Aldra.” Our beloved sister. That’s everything to us. It had become a lifelong separation more than eight years ago, and though we’ve kept looking for her, we haven’t found her in the end. Letters and gifts from her have arrived, though, so we’re certain that she’s alive somewhere. We’ll use up all the power we have as a Queen, and we’ll meet our younger sister by all means! Therefore, we’ll keep winning, we must continue being the Queen. Tomorrow will finally be the tournament’s finals. That’ll be when the fool to challenge us and decorate this will be decided… Sure enough, can Aldra achieve three consecutive victories in the tournament? They won’t know that unless they fight. Prior to Rebellion (From the Queen's Blade site) The half-demon that once won two successive Queen's Blade championships and ruled as "The Queen". In the last tournament, the Demon Delmore, the source of her super-extraordinary powers was torn-off from her and she was defeated. By losing most of her powers, her body that had stopped growing reverted to its true form. After that, she embarked on a journey to find her lost sister but she suffered memory loss. What saved the physically and mentally exhausted Aldra was the "love" from a certain man. They married and Aldra's heart was healed. A short-lived happy live began before the war between the Queen's Army and the Rebel Army spread through the whole Continent. To protect her loved husband, she was determined to throw herself in the fight. She will use her innate summoning skills again. She summoned and made a contract with the Netherworld dwellers Belphe and Dogor. However, those two are a dangerous threat and plot to eat their contractor Aldra when they get the chance!! Rebellion Prologue (From her backcover) Hey, darling, wake up. Geez, you’re already oversleeping. Kiss. Ah, you woke up. Good morning, darling. Geez, to wake the other up with a kiss is the role of the prince! I made breakfast. Your favorite rice dish. Though it was a little expensive, since I received a lot of tips from the regular costumers yesterday, every once in a while… Eh, what kind of people are my costumers, you say? Oh my, are you jealous? Though I understand. Al is crazy about you. Only for you. Geez, don’t make me say such a thing in the morning, how embarrassing… Hey, darling. I have something important to tell you. I will be going away for a while. I'm sorry, please don’t ask me why. But one thing is for sure. I’m leaving for our sake. You, who saved me when I had lost it all, are the most precious to me. And, you’re all I have now. To protect you, I... Knock, knock! “Mada~m, how long will you keep us waiting? I have no more patience!” “Hohoho, isn’t it fine? At any rate, we’ll have ple~nty of time from now on. Let’s do this carefully, ca~refully, right?” Geez, I have to go. Sorry for the sudden departure. Then, I’m leaving, darling. Sure enough, for the sake of protecting the husband she loves, can Aldra win using the wicked summoned beasts? They won’t know that unless they fight. Trivia *Aldra is only shown and heard speaking twice in the entirety of Queen's Blade: Wandering Warrior. *Aldra won two Queen's Blade Tournaments. She was twelve years old when she became Queen, and became the youngest Queen ever in the history of the Continent. *Even though Aldra is said to have fallen in love and gotten married, no one has really seen her husband. Based on her Rebellion prologue being written in the second person, this seems to subtly indicate that her husband is the reader (breaking the fourth wall slightly). *She is voiced by Miyu Takeuchi (Japanese) in the original series and the videogames, Ayana Taketatsu (Japanese) in Rebellion and Kenzi Brooke (English). *Her summons, Belphe (the pink one) and Dogor (the green one), are a play on the name of the demon Belphegor. Gallery Combat Books Rebellion Official Artwork Screenshots Trading Cards Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters